Use of spoilers and wings, henceforth referred to as spoiler wings, are well-known for use in improving aerodynamic performance, grip, and stability of automotive vehicles.
Current systems utilize either a 1) fixed height airfoil spoiler wing, 2) scissor lift gear driven electro-mechanical system or 3) hydraulic fluid systems consisting of high pressure pump(s), tubing and spring loaded hydraulic cylinder(s) to extend or retract a detached vehicle spoiler wing.
Such systems, due to their inherent complexity tend to become inoperable after a short time, be space consuming and expensive to install.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for lifting and lowering a spoiler or wing of a vehicle.